


100 words on the darkness within

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment_fic prompt by lmx_v3point3: White Collar, Neal, A gun in his hands... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the darkness within

He stared down the barrel. It wasn’t often he had a gun in his hand. Before, it had been for threatening someone or for self-defense. This time, he was staring down the barrel, trying to find reasons not to press it under his chin and pull the trigger.  
He didn’t know how to get out of the mess he was in.

As his finger slowly tightened around the trigger, Neal briefly thought about the spectacle he’d be making in death, brains splattered all over the wallpaper. Couldn’t do that to June and Peter.  
Now that was a reason, wasn’t it?


End file.
